


Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is psycho, M/M, and bro is mad, dave gets snake bites w/o permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro snaps when dave comes home with unauthorized face holes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

You drag your fingers down the side of his face. You've got Dave pushed up against the kitchen counter, his face heated as press your knee between his thighs. You push down with a little more force and he whimpers quietly, and it looks like he wants to hide his face, but that's not too easy considering you've got both of his wrists pinned beneath one of your hands. He starts squirming the more you push your knee against him, "B-bro, please, stop," he whispers. You shake your head, bringing the hand that was stroking his face down his chest and to the waistband of his shorts. You push your fingers underneath the hem of both his shorts and his boxers, yanking them down his thighs. He yelps at the cold air and tries to wrestle out of your grip, but he's too weak. You sneer at him, and pull his shorts off entirely. That's what he gets for getting piercings. He looks at you, fear clouding his rubies. You lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips, contrasting all your earlier actions. He makes a pained noise, your lips pressing against his new piercings irritatingly. "Dave," you say, running your finger along the jewelry lightly, "What are these?" He whispers, "Snake bites..." You growl, "And you got them without my permission?" He nods.

You frown. "You've been a bad boy, Davey." He shudders, you're not sure at what, though. You grab onto the piercing, and he raises an eyebrow. Then he realizes what you're about to do. You yank the ring out, tearing his lip in the process. He chokes out a sound and you see tears in his eyes. You toss the ring into a mug next to the sink. You grab the other one and yank it out as well, this one more violently. You begin to see tears on his cheeks. You put this one into the same mug, then kiss his bloody lips, putting more pressure than you should've. You swallow the noise he makes, then push your tongue against his lower lip. He opens his mouth so you stop pushing on his lip and you slip your tongue inside of his mouth. He squeaks, not expecting it.

You pull away, and shove two fingers into his mouth, "Suck, Dave." He does. You think he know what you're going to do, he's giving your fingers plenty of attention. You let his hands go, and he moves them up to grab your wrist. You pull your fingers out of his mouth, and he lets go of your wrist, curling his hands into his shirt. Your shirt, technically. You push your fingers into him and he squeaks. When your fingers are in to the knuckle, you begin to wiggle them, scissoring and stroking his insides. Then you find his prostate and Dave squeals. You pull your fingers out, then push them back in against the little bundle of nerves. You fingerfuck him until he's shaking, making cute little squeaks and moans. With one hand you unbutton and unzip your pants, pulling yourself out. You pull your fingers out and spit in your hand, slicking yourself up before positioning yourself at his entrance. You push in without warning, marveling at how warm and tight and _soft_ he is on the inside. When you're in to the hilt you sigh, and let him adjust for a moment, mostly so he stops shaking. You lean over him, kissing at his neck and jaw. Dave moves his hands up to your shoulders, and you slide out slowly, then push back inside of him. You keep doing this for a little while, changing your angle until Dave's little moans turn into high pitched squeaks and hiccups. You continue thrusting in and out against that spot, and he comes after not too long, shaking and sobbing your name. You keep fucking him until you climax, leaning over him and kissing him gently while you fill Dave's little body up. He's shaking when you pull out, probably from overstimulation. You run a finger down his cheek and kiss his forehead.

While he's resting, you turn you head and see something, interesting. You smile maliciously, reaching over Dave and grabbing a knife out of the stand. Dave's eyes flutter open while you look him over. "Bro?" His eyes dart from you to the knife, to you and then the knife again. "Bro what are you doing?" You grin at him and he tries to get up, but you pin him down. "Bro, Bro, please, no, don't hurt me, please, Bro-" You cut him off with a gentle kiss. You pull away and he's already started crying again. "Shut up. I want to see your pretty eyes, Dave. Don't cloud 'em up with tears, pretty baby." He opens his eyes and you wipe the tears off his cheeks. You drag the knife along his jaw, gently enough to just leave a mark. You press the cold steel against his collar bones, making a small incision above one of them. You apologize and kiss the cut, licking the beads of blood away. "Take off the shirt." You pull the knife away from him, he sits up and does as he's told. "You're so pretty Dave." You gently press down on his ribcage, pushing him backwards onto the cold countertop. He shivers at the cool surface, arching his back away from it. You press your hand down on his chest, just to keep him from squirming. You bring the knife down to his lower stomach, and begin to carve shallow lines into the surface of his pale skin. Once you're done with the first part of your masterpiece, you move up, carving four letters. You lick and kiss at the little pearls of blood, Dave shaking in terror and anticipation. You gently press the knife right where the top of his pelvis is, scoring a line of raised skin. "Don't scream." You shove your old tee into his mouth. Following the irritated line of skin, you slice through his flesh, slowly as to not ruin the line. You look back up at his face, muffled sobs and screams pushing through the t-shirt, his jaw clenched tight, tears covering his freckled cheeks.

You return to the heart you carved earlier, just below the letters and shave off enough layers of skin so that the heart is shiny with blood. Dave's making the same hiccupping noises from earlier, but this time they're simply pained and scared. You smile at your work so far, the large incision on his lower abdomen, exposing shiny insides, the heart just above it and the four letters, "mine", it says. You're pleased, but you're also not finished. You grab one of his arms and begin to carve the word 'perfect' into his skin. He's shaking, horrified. He probably thinks he's going to die. You're not letting him down that easy. Once finished with the right arm, you switch to the left, carving 'beautiful' into his pale flesh, leaving little crimson beads behind the reddened blade. You slice another heart into his skin, this one just lines, where his collarbones meet. You admire your masterpiece before going to get your camera, snapping a few pictures with what film you've got left.

You leave for the first aid kit, coming back only to suture the large wound and wrap him in bandages. When you've finished patching him up, you carry him to his room and put your tired baby to bed. You kiss his forehead and turn the light off, going to the living room. You write the dates of the pictures on them, then use your digital camera, the one you use normally, to take pictures of the polaroids. You upload them to your website later, entitling the photoset 'Masterpiece'.


End file.
